The invention relates to a refrigerant compressor, comprising an overall casing, an electric motor disposed in the overall casing with a stator and a rotor which is mounted on a drive shaft, and also a screw compressor disposed in the overall casing, one compressor screw of which is mounted on the drive shaft, which is rotatably mounted in the overall casing by a first radial bearing between the rotor and the compressor screw and a second radial bearing disposed on a side of the compressor screw lying opposite the first radial bearing.
In the case of a refrigerant compressor formed in this way, the rotor is usually mounted on a freely projecting portion of the drive shaft extending from the first radial bearing on the side lying opposite the compressor screw, which has the effect that great efforts are required to ensure that this freely projecting portion of the drive shaft is not subjected to excessive moments, which lead to a gap between the rotor and the stator being reduced to zero, and consequently the rotor touching the stator, in particular when asymmetrical forces occur on the rotor.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve a refrigerant compressor of the generic type in such a way that the risk of the stator being touched by the rotor no longer occurs.